A blind dog sees hope
by maceyfun
Summary: Alex raises money so Scooby can get a operation so he doesn't go blind but can they raise enough money in time?


A BLIND DOG SEES HOPE

Before I tell you this heartwarming story I need to ask this. When you see a dog on the street do you say "oh there's a dog over there we should take it 4home and nurse it back to health" or do you say "there is nothing I can do for this dog" and then leave the dog there. I would take it home…but that's my opinion. My point is think of all the dogs that die every year because some horrible person left their best friend on the street to die. Just think about this through the story and next time you see a dog on the street. Well let me tell you this story.

One day Alex was playing with his chocolate lab named Scooby suddenly Scooby sees a squirrel and wants to chase it through the neighbor hood, but then Scooby hears Alex yelling his name and he comes right to him. SCOOBY, COME HERE BOY, Alex said. Later Scooby and Alex and Scooby were hot and tired so they went inside to get a glass of lemonade and lay down to take a nap. Something was wrong Scooby was trying to get on the couch but he kept on running into the couch. Finally Scooby jumped on the couch and laid down with Alex. Alex said that was weird and laid down to go to sleep….2 hours later Alex and Scooby went to take a walk the whole time they were walking Scooby was whining suddenly he stopped just like that. Later that day Alex took Scooby to a vet. So Scooby has been running into the couch and starts whining and then just stops. What do you think wrong with him Dr. Prune. Well I looked at Scooby and it seems he is going blind Dr. Prune said. WHAT but Scooby has, had no problem with his eye sight so far up until now, you didn't let me finish, there is a operation we can do on Scooby but the price is 5000 dollars Dr. Prune Said …WHAT I don't have enough money for that. Well there's no other way the doctor said. I will pay the money if it saves his eye sight then I will do whatever it takes. Dr. Prune said but you have to have the money for the operation before he goes totally blind. So the next day Alex sets up a lemonade stand to sell it and pay for Scooby's surgery. So they made a pitcher of lemonade and business was not going very great at the end of the day they counted up 10.00 and 2 dimes. Alex said we need a new method. So early in the morning Alex got up and went to the copy center and printed 20 paper that said

Dog walking service call (937) 567-2945

3 dollars a dog

Next thing he there were 10-15 people wanting him to walk their dogs so he did what they asked and walked their dogs, in 2 days he made at least 100 dollars. That day Scooby was getting worse. I don't think we will have all the money in time. Alex said! We need a much FASTER way. Scooby may not have the surgery, in time. Well we need to hurry up. Maybe if I babysit dogs and babies, and walk and then maybe there will be a chance he can get his surgery. So the very next day Alex and his friend tony went to the copy store and printed 40 papers that said

If you need a babysitter for babies and dogs call (937) 567-2945

So that very day 20-30 people were calling to babysit their dogs. Even more people called for babysitting their children. They babysat every day until they had enough money to pay for the operation. But then they heard something calaps

SCOOBY, he was whining loudly so they put him in the car and drove to the hospital. When they arrived Scooby got the operation and Alex paid

and, walking the dogs Scooby finally got the operation he needed. When Scooby was all done with the operation Alex went in and said how are, you feeling Scooby, Scooby barked as in he was saying thank you.

5 weeks later Scooby was back to catching the ball and Alex was throwing it Scooby was a big, cuddly, friendly chocolate lab and Alex was his boy and they lived happily ever after chasing squirrels in the neighbor hood and throwing that ball that they both loved.

The end

By Macey Elizabeth

I read a lot of dog stories and books the one I enjoyed the most is a dogs journey the series written by w. Bruce Cameron. Please check into that book thanks for reading this.


End file.
